Clan Daikura
Clan Description Clan Daikura is a minor clan that holds only a tiny amount of land on Odaiba and whose numbers are also few. In spite of this, they can lay claim to a reasonable amount of influence in the archipelago by virtue of their lineage. They are a clan as old as the Odaiba, and can trace their lineage back to Arohi, a hero of legend who helped the first Rora and along with her, established the Dasaka Empire. Taking after their warrior-mother, the Daikura have devoted themselves to preserving her knowledge of the Menti disciplines and passing the sacred knowledge on to successive generations. It is the Daikura who runs the Arohi School of the Mind on Sado, where all Menti are trained in the psionic disciplines. Throughout history, only two other clans have attempted to begin their own schools in competition with the Daikura, and both attempts quickly went under, with the long experience and strong tradition of the Daikura proving to provide a much superior education. Since they own no land on Sado (the school itself is a part of the Imperial Palace, and so owned by the Rora, the Daikura, legally, are only custodians), the Daikura must hold lands elsewhere in order to be recognised as a clan. Their holdings are confined to a valley on the lower slopes of Mount Koshiki. It is a fertile area, and its farms produce abundant crops, fertilised by the old volcanic soil. At the head of the valley is Castle Tarakona, built on the spot where, legend has it, Arohi defeated the kanohi dragon that had plagued the early Dasaka. While this is officially the hub of the clan, it has only ceremonial importance in practise, since the most important Daikura live at the school on Sado. Politically, Clan Daikura is conservative, though not quite as much as their Umbraline associates. They honour the virtue of Power most among the three, as could be expected of those who study the magical disciplines of their race. They have no clan discipline, since they must have members who are masters of each discipline in order to give instruction in them all. Tarakona Games Every 10 years, Clan Daikura hosts a large group of students from the Arohi School of the Mind on Sado at their ancestral lands on Odaiba. They bring the class of students that is about to graduate and become Menti warriors for their respective clans to Castle Tarakona on the slopes of Mount Koshiki and give them a chance to test their skills in battle on a scale that would be impossible within the normal parameters of school life. The students are divided up into armies, roughly by clan (depending on the numbers of each), and take part in a mock war over the period of a week. Students act as commanders of their peers, learn true battle skills, and have the opportunity to win great honour for their clans. Students who emerge victorious from the exercise often end up in high positions within their clans, and will be remembered for many centuries to come. At the end of the week, the victorious student army may also chose to face a final challenge: a duel against their teachers. Notable Members *Toroshu Ihi (The Lorax) *Datsue Guidance Counsellor Sakrayo (Canis Lycaon) *Menti Teacher of the Willhammer Discipline Nakane (Zeal) *Menti Scholar Kentar (Falcon Lord) *Menti Guardian of Tarakona, Warden Reiko (Norik) Category:Factions Category:Dasaka Category:2013 Arc Category:Clans Category:Clan Daikura